


archaic kinds of fun

by ghostparty



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, all of the pairings are barely mentioned, alot of cussing, everyone is drunk and ooc, im not really happy with how this turned out but here have it anyways, junpei gets in a fist fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostparty/pseuds/ghostparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pros and cons of partying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	archaic kinds of fun

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i wrote another 999 fic. incredible
> 
> im pretty much clueless about college/parties/drinking so i'm sorry if anything's kind of awkward :)

 

To be frank, Junpei was pretty damn wasted.

 Surprisingly, it had been Clover who had suggested the idea in the first place. Apparently, their hangout sessions that usually consisted of video games and a large assortment of junk food from the nearby 7-Eleven were getting "too boring". If you asked him, giving his friends a healthy serving of whoopass during Mario Kart never got old; he would call himself a nerd, but that would be a bit of an understatement.

 Junpei was in no position to decline the offer, however. The past several days had been what he had dubbed The Worst Four Days Of His Life (a small, nagging thought in the back of his head told him that the title was a complete exaggeration, but hey, he could sulk if he wanted to). Over the span of 96 measly hours, he found out that he was completely and utterly broke while attempting to buy an armful of groceries, discovered his car wouldn't start on his way back from the aforementioned grocery disaster, had all of his white clothes dyed pink by a sneaky red sock, and was given more school assignments than he could count on all of his fingers. So, in an act of daring stupidity, the nineteen-year-old decided to kick the possibility of being successful in school and the train wreck that was his life to the curb in favor of finding something more entertaining and possibly coma-inducing. Not surprisingly, only one solution came to mind.

 And that was how he found himself in his current position: more alcohol than he could have ever dreamed of, a room that was way too hot for his own good, a mass of intoxicated, dancing bodies, drunken debauchery, and music so loud that it made his teeth rattle in his mouth.

 Ah yes, the sweet, sweet smell of a frat party.

 It hadn't been that difficult to get in, really; some eyelash-batting from Akane, a bit of cleavage from Clover, and Junpei's mention of his "connections", and the doors were open wide, easy as pie.

 Speaking of his companions, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of them since they arrived, actually. For a second he thought he saw Clover screaming her way through a round of karaoke earlier, but his memory was way too hazy to be sure. How could anyone even attempt to sing karaoke when it was so damn loud he couldn't hear himself think, anyway? (Not that he was doing much thinking, but still).

 Deciding that a few Jello shots, a game of beer pong, and a couple cans of Coors just wasn't enough to get utterly shitfaced, Junpei made his way to the fridge, pulled out a can of Bud Light, and—rather unceremoniously—plopped down on a chair that rested about a yard away, content with observing his sleazy surroundings. A few feet away from his perch of choice, Junpei spotted a familiar head of white hair that attended the same math lectures as him— _what was his name again? Maui, Owie?_ —speaking quite loudly to someone he had never seen before. Simply because he had nothing much better to do, he listened in.

 "C'mon, please? Jus' one sip?" his classmate asked, sounding as if his tongue was too big for his mouth, as he leaned forward and thrust a drink into the strangers direction.

 "Given the circumstances, it's safe to assume that what you're giving me is _alcohol_ and not Pepsi. Are you trying to get me drunk, Aoi?" the other man said through a smirk. Maybe it was just his imagination, but Junpei thought he held an air of regality with his arms crossed deftly across his chest.

 "Psh, no...yes," Aoi grumbled, resting his head on his companion's shoulder in defeat. "Goddamnit Light, why d'you gotta be hot _and_ smart?"

 Light chuckled, and when a new song started blasting through the speakers, he stood and gracefully presented his hand.

 "May I have this dance?"

 Aoi snorted, and took a sip of the drink he was so adamantly offering earlier while considering.

 "Fuck you, Prince," he muttered, but stood up nonetheless.

 A hand shaking his shoulder interrupted his eavesdropping session. Junpei turned around, and was face-to-face with the one that allowed them access into the party in the first place, a grin set on his features.

 "Junpei! What's up, bro?" the tall man asked, his voice booming alongside the loud music as he gave his shorter friend an obligatory fist-bump. His girlfriend, Hazuki, whom Junpei recognized as a cheerleader, was practically draped on his arm like a decoration, and _whoa_ , he never noticed that she had a nice rack. When he worked up the willpower to actually look at her face, her eyes were warm and kind, but her smile was pretty lopsided from the booze. Maybe that was why she was hanging onto her boyfriend for dear life.

 "Eh, nothin' much Seven, just the usual." Junpei had given him the nickname 'Seven' about a year ago, because of the number on his football jersey. Now, he could barely even remember the athletes real name. That probably meant that he was a crappy friend, but he never thought about it enough to figure it out.

 "Holy shit, dude, we gotta catch up, I haven’t seen you in forever! Did I tell you about—"distant shouts of Seven's name and loud laughter came from the other side of the room "—fuck, I gotta go. Hey, I'll come find you later," Seven yelled over his shoulder as he made his way through the absolute hell hole called the dance floor, his stumbling girlfriend in tow. So much for 'catching up'.

 It was when Junpei was watching the mountain of a football player leave that he finally located what he had been searching for almost the entire night: a bright pink ponytail among his dancing peers. He almost didn't want to go talk to her because of all the grinding, sweaty people he would have to push past, but decided that it would be worth it.

 While navigating his way through the throng of drunk students, Junpei noticed that Clover seemed to be talking to someone over the deafening music. It wasn't until he got closer that he saw how uncomfortable his friend looked, and the way the man was leaning over her like an animal with its prey. Hell, his teeth practically _gleamed_ with the thirst of a predator as he sneered down at her. Junpei knew he had about as much luck as a three leaf clover, but he had to do _something_ to stop him.

 When he arrived next to them, he put his arm around Clover's shoulders protectively. "Hey, is he bothering you?" Junpei asked, glaring daggers at the—oh boy— _giant_ of a man in front of him. He saw relief wash over Clover's face at his arrival, despite the fact that his attempt at looking intimidating was akin to a small kitten baring its fangs.

 "Who are you, her boyfriend?" The man scoffed at the thought, already beginning to crack his knuckles. His booze-laden breath hit Junpei point-blank, a tidal wave of cheap beer and vodka; he hoped the man didn't see him shudder.

 "I'd be a better boyfriend than _you_ , asshole!" Oh god oh god he was so fucked.

 By now, the people around them had started to back away, forming a sort of deformed circle around the two. Clover had already saw her chance and took it, blending into the rim of the crowd without being noticed, but still keeping a watchful eye of what was happening in the middle of it. Going by what usually happened in movies, it was pretty obvious where this was goi—

 Junpei felt a fist crash into his face with a deafening smack.

  _Fuck_ , that hurt a lot more than he thought it would. White flashed in his vision as he fell to the floor with a thump, his ankle twisting painfully as he landed; if he were a cartoon, Junpei was sure there would have been stars dancing around his head right about then. The scene catalyzed a loud reaction from the crowd, cheers and hollers that belonged at a baseball game, not his possible cause of death. As he shakily rose to his feet, their volume increased tenfold.

 Despite being disoriented from the earlier punch and having the motor skills of a newborn baby, Junpei managed to land an uppercut on the other guy's chin. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing when it came to fighting, but the punch seemed to land in the right place, because the receiver of the blow staggered drastically backwards.

 When he regained his composure, the man roared with rage, a sound that even got the crowd to silence for a short while, and proceeded to bring Junpei down to the ground as if it was nothing. It was only after the giant landed a few punches on his nose and ribs that someone finally decided to intervene.

 Junpei felt the weight of the man suddenly lifted off his stomach, and managed to open his eyes (one would definitely have a bruise around it later, he was sure) in time to see Seven gripping the man by the collar, anger permeating his voice as he spoke.

 "—So are you gonna get your ass outta here, or are we gonna have a problem?" Seven growled, his tone low and steady. The man in his grip grumbled a few things in response before Seven let go of his shirt. He left through a small opening in the crowd, and the silence dissipated to make way for a burst of voices:

 "Holy shit, Light, I wish you coulda seen that, that was _badass_ —"

 "Don't be rude, Aoi, someone got hurt—"

 "Oh my god Junpei I'm so sorry, you didn't have to get in a fight for me—"

 "Damnit, now there's blood all over the carpet, I have to clean that shit up later—"

 Junpei tuned out the voices around him when he felt a hand haul him up onto his feet, trying not to move too fast as he looked up at his savior.

 "Hey, you okay?" Seven asked, his voice slightly concerned.

 "Yeah, thanks, m'fine—" he winced at a pain in his side "—just gotta go clean up..." he gestured to his face, blood clinging to it like icing on a cake.

 "Bathroom's on the second floor," Seven pointed to the floor above them. Junpei vaguely mumbled his thanks, and began the long and painful trek to the stairs.

 After what felt like a casual hike up Mount-fucking-Everest ( _damn, I think I did twist my ankle earlier, it should_ not _hurt this much_ ) Junpei arrived at a hallway lined with closed doors. Not knowing which one was which, he picked the one closest to him and opened it. It was then that he observed three things.

 1. This was not the bathroom, 2. Akane, who had disappeared ever since they showed up to the party, was sleeping soundly on a couch in the corner of the room, looking _adorable as hell_ , and 3. From what he could see, there were about three different couples at various stages of sexual intercourse strewn around the room (gross).

 Junpei chose to ignore the copulating couples, and instead focused his attention on his sleeping friend. It was pretty obvious to everyone but Akane that he had had a raging crush on her ever since elementary school, and the opportunity to see her in such a cute position was not one that he would pass up. Leaning against the doorway, Junpei smiled lazily and let himself get lost in the daydream of what would happen if he climbed onto the sofa that housed his best friend, if he cuddled up next to her and—

 His thoughts were rudely cut to a halt when he felt someone collide heavily with his back.

 Junpei groaned loudly, and spun around to see his flustered looking white-haired classmate, who was gripping onto his boyfriend's hand, both of their faces flushed pink (whether it was from alcohol or _something else_ , he didn't want to know).

 "Jeez, all of the rooms are full, guess we'll have to go somewhere else, Light..." Aoi complained, scratching the back of his head before looking up at who he had bumped into. "Hey, you're the guy from the fight earlier! You, uh, got something on your face there, dude..." Aoi pointed weakly to his own features, grimacing at the dried blood that was beginning to crack all over Junpei's cheeks. Oh, right. He almost forgot about that.

 "Yeah, I noticed," Junpei grumbled as the two left to search for somewhere more private. As they departed, he pulled his phone out of his pocket (not broken from the fight, thank the gods) and checked the time. He had expected it to be late, but damn, 5:00 AM was worse than he expected. Not only was it late, but the party was pretty much over; apparently Junpei almost getting his nose broken was as climactic as the night was going to get, and people had started to filter out after the incident. It was probably a good time for them to leave, too.

 Junpei quickly sidestepped a pair of girls as he entered the room, and tried to be as inconspicuous as possible as he roused Akane, giving her a few shakes on the shoulder.

 "Mmm, why is it so dark...Oh my god, what happened? There's blood all over you!" Akane yelped, her eyes wide and still clouded with sleep as she scrutinized her friend's rusty face.

 " _Yeah_ , I noticed, let's get the hell out of here so I can get it off," Junpei groused, considerably more ill-tempered after practically being beaten to a pulp. He grabbed Akane's hand and gently hauled her up, letting their entwined fingers trail behind him as he pulled her along in search for a bathroom. He would have squealed in delight at the fact that Akane didn't protest their joined hands, but he had _some_ dignity left, at least.

 Amazingly, the remainder of the night passed without fatality or incarceration, and after Junpei had made himself presentable once more and fetched Clover, the three made their way safely back to their respective dorms.

 As he sluggishly opened the door to his room, Junpei glanced at the clock on the wall, which now read 5:30, before collapsing spinelessly onto his bed. Going through a mental checklist in his last few seconds of consciousness, he was painfully aware that he now had a throbbing black eye, a killer headache, a possible concussion...

 ...and a French exam in approximately four hours.

 Fuck.


End file.
